


[Video] Always

by ilera



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: audio - Erasure "Always", video - "Napoleon" (2002)
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	[Video] Always

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Erasure "Always", video - "Napoleon" (2002)


End file.
